EL LOBO BAJO EL CEREZO
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto aniversario de la comunidad sakuriana. Sobre una roca de gran tamaño, se encuentra sentado un pequeño niño, sus piernitas dobladas una encima de la otra, mientras sus pequeños brazos se apoyan sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sostienen su cabeza. Observa a lo lejos de los frondoso arboles, algo realmente curioso a sus ojos.


**Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario de la comunidad sakuriana. **

**Categoría: Leyendas de Fantasias. **

**Protagonistas: Sakura kinomoto/ Shaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji/Touya Kinomoto. **

**1600 palabras. **

**Discleimer: Los personajes de la historia no me perteneces, son del grupo de mangakas LAS CLAMP, tomos sus personajes prestados sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento. **

**Las historia si me pertenece, y no es ninguna leyenda conocida por el humano, como lo dicen las reglas del grupo es inventada, a excepción de la parte de la luna, lo cual leerán mas adelante, cuya parte de su protagonismo en ella fue adaptada a dicha historia. **

**Espero que la disfruten, espero sus reviews. **

* * *

**EL LOBO BAJO EL CEREZO. **

* * *

Sobre una roca de gran tamaño, se encuentra sentado un pequeño niño, sus piernitas dobladas una encima de la otra, mientras sus pequeños brazos se apoyan sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sostienen su cabeza. Observa a lo lejos de los frondoso arboles, algo realmente curioso a sus ojos. Desde que llego de visita a aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad, todas las tardes va corriendo a esa gran roca para observar a un lobo de tamaño colosal, sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezo.

-Pequeño, ¿Qué tanto observas?- le preguntan a sus espaldas.

-¿?- el pequeño voltea, pero no ve a nadie- ¿Quién anda?- pregunta con inocencia.

-Aquí arriba, en el árbol- le indican.

-¿Dónde?, no te veo- busca con su inocente mirada, hasta dar con una persona muy diminuta en una de las ramas del gran acre a su lado- ¿Qué eres?, porque humano no eres.- pregunta a esa diminuta entidad.

-Cierto, soy una ninfa del bosque- responde él ser al pequeño.

-Pensé que las ninfas solo eran mitos.

-No lo somos, solo que al ojo humano dejamos de aparecernos, pero aun existimos, mantenemos las cosas en orden con la naturaleza- la pequeña ninfa vuela hasta estar frente al rostro del pequeño- Eres un humano muy lindo- el pequeño se sonroja, lo que hacer reír a la pequeña criatura- ahora me dirás ¿Qué observas?

-Al lobo bajo el cerezo- responde, voltea su rostro infantil hacia aquel gran cerezo que esta lejos- Parece triste…. tengo la extraña sensación de que llora bajo ese cerezo.

-Es lo que hace.- dice la ninfa.

-¿Sabes porque?- pregunta el niño observándola de nuevo.

-Si.

-¿Podrías contarme?

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- la emoción se hace presente en su rostro infantil, sus ojitos toman un brillo muy especial.

-Lo sabrás al final, pero tendrás que cumplir.

-Cumpliré, lo juro.- promete a ese diminuto ser, que se sienta en su pequeño hombro, mientras observa al lobo sentado bajo el cerezo.

-Empezare por contarte, el lobo que vez bajo ese cerezo, se llama Shaoran, y hace muchos años fue el príncipe de mi mundo.

-¿¡En serio!?- se sorprende el pequeño.

-Si.

Todo empezó antes de que la mano del hombre tocara los bosques, la armonía con la madre naturaleza estaba en paz, así como el mundo de los humanos, en sus tiempos se dividieron, en clanes, familias y ahora en muchos países, nuestro mudo funciona de la misma manera, o por lo menos lo que aun queda de nosotros. Lo que ustedes conocen como los cuatro elementos conjuntos con las cuatro estaciones, son dominados por nosotros, así como la fauna y la flora.

Muchos siglos han pasado de aquello, pero aun sigue siendo la tragedia en nuestro mundo, se le conoce como el lobo solitario, llorando a su preciada flor de cerezo, Sakura.

Se avecinaba el equinoccio de primavera, los clanes de ninfas y hadas estaban organizando todo para dar la bienvenida a dicho acontecimiento, es una de las tantas festividades que se realizan en nuestro mundo, así como también se celebra la de verano, otoño he invierno, es nuestra manera de darle gracias a la madre naturaleza por nuestra existencia, como la confianza que nos brinda a mantener todo en orden y en lugar cuando tiene que estar.

El rey de las ninfas, Hien junto con su esposa Ieran, les tocaba ese año realizar la festividades, todos colaborando con otros, el reino de las hadas vendrían de visita a la tierra de las ninfas, ¿Qué si hay hombres en nuestro mundo?, por supuesto, el que seamos ninfas o hadas, no significa que no haya un sexo apuesto. Y queda claro al haber mencionado un rey, cuyo orgulloso estaba de su heredero al trono, el príncipe Shaoran. ¿Curioso no?, que su nombre signifique lobo.

-Shaoran, le dirás esta noche- escucha el joven príncipe preguntar a esa personita que lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Si, hoy le diré- responde emocionado a su interlocutora- Creo que ya es tiempo de informar a todos.

-Que bien- grita de júbilo, la ninfa que le acompaña- Espero que todo salga perfecto, se lo merecen.

-Gracias Tomoyo, es grato saber el contar con tu apoyo.

-De nada, pequeño lobo- el príncipe no dice nada al pequeño comentario, solo le regala una dulce sonrisa, que te calienta hasta el alma, y solo es dedicada sus más allegados.

Cada ninfa, hada o duende, tiene un poder especial, una cualidad, el del príncipe Shaoran era la comunicación con los animales, muchos de nosotros no son conformes con los dones adquiridos, pero a él le encantaba el suyo, y mas el poder comunicarse con los lobos, maravillosas criaturas, decía, unos los acusa por ser perros de los infiernos, pero para el príncipe son los guía de luz.

El reino de las hadas no se queda atrás, magnificas especies y muy hermosas, al igual que el rey de las ninfas, hijos posee, pero solo una fue capaz de atrapar el corazón del príncipe heredero, su nombre Sakura, el hada mas bella de todas, pero no solo por eso conquisto el corazón del príncipe, su dulzura y dedicación a las flores fue lo que mas lo enamoro.

En ocasiones, se escapaban de los guardias que estaban a su custodia para verse a escondidas, no querían chaperones, no querían que los estuviesen mirando, no querían presiones de sus padres, pero decidieron que ya era el momento de dar a conocer su noviazgo. Pero no contaban con la presencia de una de las grades diosas a cuidado del orden de la tierra, La luna.

La majestuosa luna se había enamorado secretamente del joven príncipe, una vez ella bajo a la tierra a jugar, tomo forma humana y una de sus piernas quedo atrapada en una especie de mallas, Shaoran la encontró y la ayudo a deshacerse de la trampa, hablaron durante horas luego de eso, se hicieron buenos amigos, La luna tuvo que regresar al cielo nocturno para su desdicha, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de Shaoran dejándole mensajes ocultos en la estrellas que él solo podía entender.

Esa noche cuando ambos príncipes anunciaron su compromiso, los celos de la luna nublo sus sentidos, haciendo bajar de nuevo a la tierra, un gran alboroto se formo en la celebración del equinoccio de primavera, la luna celosa lanzo una maldición a la joven princesa de las hadas, convirtiéndola en un árbol sellando su alma en el, al príncipe lo encerró en el cuerpo de un lobo.

-Esta maldecidos hasta que el mundo no exista, nunca podrán estar juntos, no lo permitiré- dice furiosa la luna, volviendo al cielo nocturno.

Las ninfas y hadas al ver tal horror unieron fuerzas, no podían volverlos a su estado original, pero podían ayudarlos en cierta modo. Haciendo un hechizo revelador sobre ambos, Cada equinoccio de primavera podrá tomar su forma original donde podrían verse el uno al otro.

En honor a la princesa de las hadas, el árbol en el cual fue convertido se le otorgo el nombre de Cerezo, y su flor Sakura, igual que la princesa, cada primavera los cerezos florecen, cayendo los pétalos en una danza, muchas personas dicen que es la alegría de la primavera, para nosotros solo son las lagrimas de la princesa, en espera a que su fiel lobo llegue a su encuentro.

-El lobo que vez a lo lejos, es Shaoran y el cerezo es Sakura- termina de explicar la ninfa al pequeño niño, mientras observa a los amantes en espera.

-Tu historia es triste, no me gusta- se queja el pequeño, de pronto lagrimas corren por sus redondas mejillas, mientras ve al lobo aullar al cielo.

-Si, lo es- dice la ninfa intentando de limpiar las lágrimas del infantil rostro- Pero si observas bien, cuando los rayos del sol se oculten, y las primeras estrellas empiecen a brillar, el suave viento te dirá que veas más allá de aquel cerezo en flor.

Allí se quedo el pequeño, esperando al lado de la ninfa, esperando aquello que hacia su corazón brincar, los rayos del son comienzan a ocultarse y las primeras estrellas empiezan a revelarse, un aullido sordo inunda el lugar, desapareciendo el lobo entre las sombras de la noche, dejando lugar a un majestuoso ser, alto, cabellos marones, cuerpo fornido tras ropas de extraños proceder, al lado de ese hombre ya no se encuentra el cerezo, esta una bella mujer de vestimentas blancas traslucidas con hermosas halas de mariposa en su espalda, ambos observan al niño en la roca, le dan un saludo y prende un viaje hacia los cielos.

-Son ellos ¿verdad?- pregunta el pequeño a la ninfa, mientras ve al parecer los espíritus de ambos príncipes jugando en las estrellas y declarando su amor infinito.

-Si, los son.

-Pero, ¿y la luna? ¿No les hará daño?- pregunta angustiado.

-Les fue otorgada un guardián a darle dicho chance.

-Eres tú ¿cierto?

-Eres un niño muy inteligente.

-Ojala y todos dijeran lo mismo.

-No te guíes por los demás, guíate por tu corazón- le dice la ninfa levantando el vuelo de su hombro.

-Te vas ya.

-Si, tengo trabajo que hacer, y tu ya debes regresar a tu casa- ve la tristeza en el rostro del pequeño lo que hace decirle- El equinoccio dura hasta mañana en la tarde, puedes venir a despedirlos.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ahora, lo que tiene que cumplir, es que aunque pasen los años, y estas tierras lleguen a dejar de dar frutos, no permitirás que destruyan esta colina, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, y vendré todas las primaveras a visitarlos.

-Eso espero pequeño Touya.

-¿como sabes mi nombre?, no me acuerdo haberlo dicho.

-Soy una ninfa, ¿lo olvidas?

-Una muy linda, tienes lindos ojos ninfa, parecen amatistas- la pequeña criatura le da una hermosa sonrisa, mientras desaparece en un rayo de luz- ¿Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre?- le grita a la titilante luz alejarse.

-Tomoyo, mi nombre es Tomoyo, hasta la próxima, joven Touya.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, BIENVENIDO SUS COMENTARIOS.

SAKURITAMOON ESTA EMOCIONADA PORQUE PORFIN ENTREGA UN RETO!11


End file.
